


Enchanted Mistletoe

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Clint doesn’t want to force Bucky into a relationship, Bucky just wants to kiss Clint under the mistletoe.





	Enchanted Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late, but hey, it’s still Christmas, right? I didn’t proof-read this before posting it.

Wanda Maximoff and Stephen Strange were the absolute worst, in Clint’s opinion. And that’s saying something because Clint knows himself. And Tony Stark. And Scott Lang. Okay, he knows a lot of people he’d call ‘the worst’, but these two are the real deal. What did these two do, you ask? They worked together to enchant the mistletoe Tony had hung around the Tower. If you got trapped, you HAD to kiss the person, or you were stuck. Clint has had to kiss many of his friends, and to their credit they aren’t bad kissers, but he hasn’t been able to kiss the one person he wants to. Because he’s too scared to. Clint Barton, the world’s greatest sniper, a SHIELD sanctioned assassin, one of the founding Avengers, is too scared to get caught under the mistletoe with Bucky Barnes.

”Clint, Bucky’s stuck in the doorway to the kitchen. Now’s your chance,” Natasha said. Clint glared at her.

”Stevie! Help! I just had to kiss Lang!” Bucky’s voice rang through the common floor.

”Fucking Ant-Man has the guts to kiss him. Man up, Barton.”

”No.” Clint returned to his pouting, after turning off his hearing aides. You see, Clint isn’t scared of Barnes. He’s not even scared Barnes will hate him, he’s scared Barnes will like him. Clint and relationships don’t go well together, it’s not exactly a secret that he’s divorced more than once and has a couple kids. Clint knows Bucky likes him back, and he’s scared that they’ll get together, that they’ll get their hopes up, that he’ll end up hurting Bucky. He’s also justifiably scared of the way Steven Grant Rogers will react if he kisses his ex-brainwashed best friend. Steve is...protective of Barnes. He despised the enchanted mistletoe just because he didn’t want to make Barnes kiss anyone, so for the first couple days it was up, he always walked with his best friend so that he never had to kiss another Avenger. Bucky, however, ended that shit in less than a week. He wanted to kiss Clint, dammit, and how could he do that if Steve was hovering?

”Buck, you can’t just keep trapping yourself like that.”

”And why the hell not?”

”Because Lang and Thor are just going to keep saving you, not whoever it is you’re hoping for.”

”You sayin’ no one but those two could possibly want to kiss me? I’ll have you know T’Challa saved me the other day.”

”That isn’t what I meant.”

”But that’s how you said it. Stevie, listen, I know you’re still getting use to having me around, but I’ve got my sights on someone, and I’m going to get that damn kiss. I just need Maximoff and Strange to change their spell.” So he did. Bucky convinced them to change it so that only those who had a mutual attraction to someone else in the Tower would get trapped, and the only way to get freed was by that person. Lang, Pietro, and Rhodey never got trapped. Steve got stuck and turned bright red when Sam saved him. Everyone was shocked when Peter got stuck, a few people gave Tony strange looks, until Wade Wilson dropped from the vents and kissed him senseless. (Peter convinces Tony to not kick him out of the Tower). Bruce was more shy than usual when he kissed Thor. Natasha proudly saved Wanda, and Stephen and Tony were just as unashamed when freeing one another. Clint actively avoided the mistletoe. So, Bucky took it upon himself to get stuck.

”Jarvis, could you please make an announcement that I’m stuck and Agent Barton needs to get his ass to the living room.”

”Of course, Sergeant Barnes.” Seconds later he spoke again, “Agent Barton said, and I quote, ‘why the fuck did you do that oh my god Barnes you fucking idiot.’ Would you like to reply?”

”Yeah, tell him I want to kiss him until his knees go weak and I don’t give a damn what his reasons against it are, I can’t stay here forever.” 

“Agent Barton is on his way, though he doesn’t seem happy.”

”Hate sex is just as great, J.”

”I wouldn’t know, but I’ll trust your judgement.” Not a minute later, Clint dropped from the ceiling.

”Fucking Wilson drawing fucking dicks in the vents fucking asshole,” he grumbled. He glanced at Bucky, then continued his complaining, “of fucking course my day gets worse because Barnes decides to fucking get stuck so now I have to kiss him and fall more fucking in love than I already am and this is going to hurt so much when it ends.”

”What do you mean?”

”I’ve been married twice, I’ve had at least five times that many failed relationships. I’m not a good person to love, or to even consider dating. It’s just going to end with one or both of us getting hurt and I can’t let that happen to you, so I’ve been avoiding this because I know that the moment I kiss you I won’t be able to stop myself and you don’t want to get stuck with a disaster like me.”

”How about you let me decide what I want? I make my own decisions now, remember? You’re the one that taught me that.”

”Yeah, Buck, but this is different. I’m saving you. Trust me.”

”I do trust you.”

”Good, I’ll go tell Stephen and Wanda to lift the spell.” Clint turned to leave.

”Barton, get you ass over here and fucking kiss me or so help me god, I will tell everyone that you sleep with a stuffed Iron Man.”

”Fucking Barnes and his fucking threats.” Clint moved to stand right in front of Barnes, trapping himself as well. “Are you gonna kiss me, or are we just gonna stand here?”

”You talk way too much.” Bucky leaned down and kissed him. Clint’s arms came to rest on Bucky’s shoulders, and Bucky’s slipped around his waist.

”You sure you want me?”

”More sure than anything else in my life.”

”Good.”

”Stop talking.” Bucky reconnected their lips, silencing Clint. The second kiss didn’t last long, because Clint pulled away. 

“Wait, you think I sleep with an Iron Man plushie?”

”I know you do.”

”It’s not Iron Man.”

”How do you explain the metal arm and dark hair?”

”The single metal arm? On the left? How about the fact that you can see that the hair is dark, so obviously not wearing a suit?”

”No-“

”It’s a White Wolf plushie.”

”You don’t call me the Winter Soldier?”

”No. The Winter Soldier was a Hydra weapon. Bucky Barnes is the White Wolf, a hero.”

”And you thought I wouldn’t want you.”


End file.
